Problem: In the diagram below, points $A$, $B$, $C$, and $P$ are situated so that $PA=2$, $PB=3$, $PC=4$, and $BC=5$. What is the maximum possible area of $\triangle ABC$? [asy]
defaultpen(linewidth(0.8)); size(150);
pair B = (0,0), C = (5,0), A = (2,3), P = (2.2,2);
draw(A--B--C--cycle^^B--P^^C--P^^A--P);
label("$A$",A,N); label("$B$",B,S); label("$C$",C,S); label("$P$",P,S);
[/asy]
Explanation: We first observe that by the Pythagorean theorem $\triangle PBC$ must be a right triangle with right angle at $P$, since $PB=3$, $PC=4$, and $BC=5$.

$[\triangle PBC]=\frac{1}{2}(3)(4) = 6=\frac{1}{2}(PH)(5)$. Hence, the altitude $\overline{PH}$ from $P$ to $\overline{BC}$ has length $\frac{12}{5}$. Let $h$ be the length of the altitude from $A$ to $\overline{BC}$. Then $[\triangle ABC] = \frac{1}{2}(h)(5)$, so the area is maximized when $A$ is most high above $\overline {BC}$. Since $AP=2$, maximization occurs when $A$ is directly over $P$, leading to a height of $h=\frac{12}{5}+2=\frac{22}{5}$. In this case, \[[\triangle ABC] = \frac{1}{2} \left( \frac{22}{5} \right)(5)=\boxed{11}.\]